Nightcloud's story -1st in the Nightcloud series
by LeopardFang
Summary: Do you know what it's like to be dejected so many times that you begin to go numb. To be the only she-cat with a mate. Most cats would break under the pressure, their loyalty would shake and they would seek for reassurance, and if they couldn't find in their own clan they would seek it in another. Nightcloud stays strong and loyal, but she can't forever, can she?
1. prolouge

**Prologue **

A seed of doubt, a sliver of black has entered my pure heart. On the outside I am an ignorant and have a fast temper, but on the inside I am loyal with a pure heart. Why can't anyone see that?

I have always sought love and I have fallen in it more than once but they never loved me back. Image how I felt when a handsome tom with a pelt that matched mine asked if I would be his mate. Once again, I fell In love blinded by the need to feel wanted.

Soon I was expecting kits, and I worried how that they would feel dejected by their father; because I had long since seen that he didn't love me. I tried to convince him to, I spoke to him but he was deaf to my words only loving that good for nothing Thunderclan she-cat.

All but one of my kits died. I knew the loyal tom needed to be loyal and agile to break the shadow of his father so I named him Breeze.

Breezekit grew up to want his father, for his father to look his way and he was too busy running after his father to pay his caring loving parent any attention. I still loved him with all my heart. He did not love me at all. I may have let him nurse and groomed his fur for his apprentice ceremony, but as far as he was concerned I wasn't his mother.

I began to sink into despair and guarded by heart up. I carried on. As far as my clan was concerned I was fine, no one loved me enough to notice my depression. I had a plan that I forced myself to carry out. Get up, hunt, go on patrol, eat, hunt, talk to Crowfeather, hunt, eat, talk to Breezepaw, hunt, go to sleep, and repeat the process. I began to fall even deeper into despair, but still no one noticed and I was beginning to think that they wouldn't.

_**Hey this is just kinda like what happened before the story actually starts. The actual story will be longer and have talking and stuff this is like an introduction on who Nightcloud is. -Leopardfang**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

NIGHTCLOUD

I forced myself to stand Then walked out the door letting myself be bathed in the sun, not surprised I was the first one up. I went to go hunting I crouched and looked around for a rabbit, there I saw one it was small and brown but it was better than nothing.

I crouched low then lunged my back feet starting my headlong run. The wind rushed through my silky black fur. I quickly sunk my teeth into the rabbit and the trill of the hunt was gone leaving me hollow once again.

I looked around for another rabbit and saw one close by. I lunged and sunk my teeth into it making it's white fur turn red. I grabbed the two rabbits and walked towards camp. Most people were awake now and were organizing a patrol. I dumped my prey onto the pile and headed towards Ashfoot who was organizing patrols.

When she saw me she said my name, like I knew she would, and I followed the patrol.

Suddenly I smelt fire and ashes, "FIRE" I screeched and Whitetail, Gorsefur, Ashfoot, Heathertail and Furzepaw turned towards me. "I smell it let's warn camp" Ashfoot yelled and we ran quickly towards camp.

"ONESTAR" Ashfoot called, and the brown tabby tom hurried over to us. "There is a fire, coming this way we need to leave" he said quickly. Onestar quickly jumped onto the high ledge, and he said "all cats of Windclan join beneath high ledge for a clan meeting" instead of 'all cats that can catch their prey'

"A fire is coming we need to leave quickly. Thunderclan will take us in until our territory is able to be used. My deputy, Whitetail, Antpelt and I will lead clear a path and allow the rest of the clan to follow. Other warriors surround the clan to protect the Elder's Queens and Kits from harm. Apprentices help them in the middle, try to go as fast as you can, now hurry the fire is close" He said.

We quickly got into formation and I went to the back. We quickly left with the fire following us close behind. Webfoot fell and pride warmed me when Breezepaw- or Breezepelt now- helped him up and we continued.

Sunstrike slipped and yelped as Fire licked at her tail. I helped her up and saw that she had fallen on a sharp rock and her side was bleeding "Lean on me" I said my voice barely audible over the loud flames. She slumped her uninjured side against me and we started to walk. The fire was close on our heels but we couldn't go any faster.

I coughed as smoke entered my lungs. The clan hadn't noticed we were gone and kept their fast pace ahead. Suddenly she went limp. I glance at her worried but seeing her chest heave I breathed a sigh of relief.

I dragged her as fast as I could without hurting her, which wasn't very fast. The flames quickly leapt and flames sported on my left hind leg. I ignored the searing pain and dragged her quickly extinguishing the flames.

Then a gray tom suddenly appeared and his blue eyes widened when he saw us. He helped me and between the two of us we carried her. I coughed as ash's entered my smoke filled lungs. The gray tom disappeared when we neared Thunderclan camp.

LEAFPOOL

Windclan cats barged into our camp and Firestar went to Onestar. Lots of them had burns and cuts. A second later Onestar jumped onto high rock. "Is everyone here" He said loudly.

I quickly went to the medicine den and Jayfeather helped me treat cats. "Sunstrike" I heard a tom's voice say. When there was no answer he hissed "Sunstrike's gone"

I saw Crowfeather and Breezepelt walk around as if looking for someone. "Nightcloud" Breezepelt said. No response I saw Onestar search the clan for her black pelt and for Sunstrike as well.

"Nightcloud and Sunstrike" Onestar said. Then the two she cat burst though camp.

Sunstrike's tortoishell pelt was matted with dried blood on one side and her tail was burnt. She leaned heavily on Nightcloud. Who's brown eyes were wide and bloodshot from smoke. She started coughing and blood and Ash splattered onto the ground in front of her. She limped heavily and I saw her left hind leg was burnt really bad the hair completely gone of it and it was red and bloody. She collapsed chocking on air and ash.

NIGHTCLOUD

Pain seared through me my vision started to go black around the edges and I collapsed. Panic flowed through me. _I can't breathe, I hope Sunstrike is alright, oh my god I can't breathe._

Then my eyes jolted open when I realized I was showing weakness. I raised my head and stood Trying desperately to control my breathing. Jayfeather was walking towards me. He glanced at the puddle of blood and ash at my feet.

I saw Breezepelt and Crowfeather were standing on both sides of me. Crowfeather's frost blue eyes were emotionless and I knew he just thought of me as an obstacle in his path to see Leafpool. Breezepelt's amber eyes were laced with concern, _what I must be imagining it. Does he really care for me, or is he to much like his father. _

Jayfeather's voice brought me back to the present. "Nightcloud, follow me" I nodded and followed him. Breezepelt stayed at my side while Crowfeather exchanged a glare with Jayfeather.

"It's fine, I know you want to leave" I say and am surprised at how scratched my voice is. "Go get her some water" Jayfeather said.

Breezepelt hissed "Don't boss me around Thunderclan fox dung" but turned away to get some water.

"Breezepelt" Crowfeather called and I knew that I wouldn't get any water soon. I saw Leafpool, Crowfeather and Breezepelt talked and a pang of jealousy broke through my heart.

I shook it off. I concentrated on Jayfeather who had gave herbs for me to eat. Reluctantly I ate them and felt his blind gaze on me.

"I'll leave now" I sneered and left. I wanted to check on Sunstrike. Once I found she was alright I turned and left for hunting my mind needed a break. I returned with a rabbit that I had found and a bird and a mouse, along with scratches for a bramble bush.

I wondered if Breezepelt would share with me, _he had looked concerned. You're imagining it._

I set the bird on the fresh kill pile knowing that since I was on their territory they deserved something in return and walked over to the Windclan elders. I dropped the mouse at Tornear's and Webfoot's feet.

"are you hungry" I asked. Webfoot smiled grateful while Tornear sneered at me. Tornear didn't like me, I was nice to the elders, apprentices, and others but the warriors I was kind of ignorant because I didn't want to get close to them.

"Yes thank you Nightcloud" Webfoot said and I smiled backing away I walked up to the fresh kill pile and grabbed the rabbit I had caught. I walked over to Crowfeather and Breezepelt who happened to be beside Leafpool.

"Would you like to share prey" I asked them ignoring Leafpool completely.

"no, and you said Leafpool was a mouse brained fox hearted piece of fox dung, but she's nice" Breezepelt hissed. His words hurt me he thought Leafpool was better than me. _But then who doesn't _I wondered darkly looking at Crowfeather.

"Why would I want to share prey with you" he hissed, "you lied to my son"

I knew he cared nothing about his son just wanted Leafpool to think he did.

"You are supposed to be my mate and son you know" I said my tone angry my face emotionless but my ears are pinned to my head and my mouth opens in a snarl.

I turn and slowly leave camp the tip of my tail twitching. I won't show them I'm hurt. "NO NIGHTCLOUD" I hear behind me but I start running. Crowfeather and Breezepelt are fast but I'm faster. Soon they are far behind me or _one of them_ I only hear 1 pair of paw steps.

BREEZEPELT

"You are supposed to be my mate and son you know" She said her tone angry her ears pinned to her head, her tail slashes back and forth, but her face is as emotionless as it always is. Guilt ranks my pelt as I remember how I had been angry at her for lying about Leafpool, but she did have a right to be angry.

Crowfeather hardly pays me any attention but I noticed he suddenly did when Leafpool was around. Nightcloud quickly turns and stalks off, "No NIGHTCLOUD" I say and she starts running her black feet pounding on the ground. I run after her but she has a head start.

She soon is far gone and Crowfeather appears behind me. He shrugs and says "Relax, she just has a temper, she'll be back soon let her cool off"

I turn on him "Like you would know if she has a temper you never see her she goes up to talk to you every day, but eats alone every day. NIGHTCLOUD IS MORE LOYAL THAN YOU'LL EVER BE, YOU NEED TO LEARN HOW TO LOVE YOUR OWN MATE" I hadn't noticed my voice had risen and that I was on top of him my teeth an inch from his throat until a cat pushed me off him and I slid my claws searching for purchase against the hard ground.

I slid right off a cliff and my claws hung to the top of the cliff. I tried not to think of the fall as my claws began to slip.

Then I fell and slipped of the cliff then I felt teeth close around the scruff of my neck. I smelt Nightcloud's scent surround me and she lifted me and then her paws slipped. She jerked her jaws to the left and I went flying over the edge toward the forest as she fell off the cliff. "MOTHER" I screeched as I ran to the cliff, she lay on the bottom. Her body limp. Tears clouded my eyes I hadn't relised how much she meant to me. Suddenly I remembered.

The warm body that had pressed against me letting me nurse, The cat who had groomed my fur for my apprentice ceremony, the cat who had never once snapped at me. Nightcloud.

_**Hello, do you like it so far? Do you like the POV changes? please comment. the next chapter will start with Crowfeather's point of view a little farther back. I should update soon. -Leopardfang**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

CROWFEATHER

"Relax, she just has a temper, she'll be back soon let her cool off" I say.

With my words Breezepelt turns and snaps at me. "Like you would know if she has a temper, you never see her, she goes up to you but eats alone every day"

With that he stepped forward and pounced screaming at the top of his lungs, "NIGHTCLOUD IS MORE LOYAL THAN YOU'LL EVER BE" He pounced and pins me down his green eyes filled with rage.

Then it hits me _He's right. _His teeth approach my neck as he screams "YOU NEED TO LEARN HOW TO LOVE YOUR OWN MATE"

Then he's gone. I see a flash of light brown tabby fur and then I saw him approaching the cliff.

I stand and get ready to run towards him, but a black blur passes by me as the black paws of Breezepelt barely hanging on to the cliff begin to slip. I run over to them to see Nightcloud's got Breezepelt in her jaws. Then her weight shifts as she slips on a branch. She heaves her weight. "MOTHER" Breezepelt screams at the top of his lungs as my mate goes off the cliff.

I see Breezepelt limp over and we look at the limp body of Nightcloud. _She died for Breezepelt, no she died for her son, no she died for our son._

She was a strong cat but looks hopeless laying there. Breezepelt lays on the ground and cries "mother, mother I'm so sorry"

I look at him but don't go over to him I know that I will get clawed to death if I do. So I just walk into camp and say "Nightcloud's dead" All eyes shoot to me. My dirt and cut covered pelt.

"No, she saved my life" Sunstrike says. Onestar walks over to me "What happened?" he asked as Leafpool appears beside me. "come" she simply says and walks towards the cliff. He looks at a limp black body.

He dips his head in respect. "She was a loyal warrior, may I ask what happened"

"Breezepelt and Crowfeather were attacked by a few rouge when I heard the sound of fighting I ran towards it to treat the injured cats One of them knocked Breezepelt so that he was hanging off the cliff by his claws, then Nightcloud saved his life but fell off the cliff and died in the process"

"She died a noble death" Breezepelt said in a cracked voice. Onestar turned to the young black tom. "come on back to camp" Onestar said and we walked to camp, Breezepelt walked behind us.

BREEZEPELT

Cats stared at me. I ignored them the best I could.

I walked into the warriors den and curl into a ball, ignoring everything else. I could just see Nightcloud's dark brown eyes everywhere he looked. _I hadn't realized that she was so much of a part of my life. _

_I had been so mean to her because she was a protective mother and tried to keep her away from his father… but now he knew that that was because she didn't want him to get hurt._

Almost silent footsteps could be heard behind him. He ignored them, and jumped up when he saw A light brown tabby pelt. Then Blue eyes looked at him and he laid back down.

"sorry thought you were someone else" I muttered, "I want to be alone now"

The cat he now knew was Heathertail brushed her pelt against his and settled beside him. He shot her a glare but she just blinked at him with blue eyes staying silent.

Then my gaze softened and I tried to hide my tears I managed to stay silent but they flowed down my cheeks.

Heathertail rested her head beside mine and her tail rested around me. I glanced at her gratefully for some reason this determined she-cat was comforting me despite my bitter attitude.

"Thank you" I muttered and she relaxed falling into what seemed to be sleep. He smiled at her and rested my head down finally relaxing.

NIGHTCLOUD

I woke to darkness. I got up and a heard a voice say "relax" I turned to see a young black she-cat with bright green eyes. The cat smiled, "I'm Nightlily" the she-cat said.

I yawned "Your Hollyleaf" I said. Hollyleaf said, "I used to be" she said.

"Welcome to the forgotten warriors" a heard a voice and turned to see a orange and white tom with bright green eyes.

"I'm Fallenleaves" the tom said.

"He's my mate" Hollyleaf/Nightlily explained, "oh and that's Smokeheart"

I saw the gray tom and I saw that one of his front paws was burnt. My Back leg was worse but he had gotten his wound because of me. "Your that cat from the fire" I said.

The tom's blue eyes looked at her. "I'm Nightcloud" I said and tried to stand. I yelped and Hollyleaf said, "Lay down I'm making Smokeheart do the same" I saw Smokeheart roll his eyes and I smiled.

"May I ask who you used to be?" I asked the cats. Smokeheart looked at me and smirked, "if you tell me your past life" I blinked at him.

"well me and Fallenleaves are going to go hunting, see you later" Nightlily said and left with the orange and white tom.

I started talking and for some reason the words kept coming I told him everything even my feelings toward everyone. Then I shifted my gaze away from him, "I don't know why I told you that" I said.

He laughed "It just needed to be vented" he said, "I'm Ashfur" I perked my ears at his name. "But your dead" I said.

He flicked his tail, "So is everyone else in the caves, well the clans think so anyway, we survived"

My eyes widened, "They think I'm dead" I said then stopped "not like they care"

He nodded "I know how you feel". Then he told her everything. After he told her he put his head into his paws, "You think I'm a monster don't you" he said.

"No" I said, "I think you were desperate" I replied, "a desperate cat"

I set my head on my paws "I would have done the same, I almost did"

Smokeheart smiled. I saw Nightleaf and Fallenleaves walk up with prey In their jaws.

Hollyleaf smiled and dropped a squirrel at my paws. I crinkled my nose, "I've never eaten anything like this" I said.

Nightlily and Fallenleaves burst out laughing and I concentrated on my paws. "do you have a rabbit or even a mouse" I asked.

Smokeheart passed me his mouse and I passed him my squirrel. "I was wondering how long it would be into my wound will be fully healed, and who found me" I said.

"about a moon until all your wounds are fully healed, but in a few days the pain should lesson a lot and about a Half moon you will be able to walk and hunt" Nightlily explained.

"I am your savior" Smokeheart said in a deep voice, "I saved you twice"

I laughed at that as Hollyleaf said, "When he dragged you here me and my mate healed you"

I concentrated on my paws in embarrassment, "Don't feel bad I had to be dragged as well" Nightlily said "along with Smokeheart"

"and Smokeheart is heavier than he looks" Fallenleaves said, "what no I'm not" Smokeheart exclaimed. I smiled at him as Fallenleaves said, "just kidding he was lighter than you"

My eyes widened, "you were the same he just likes to cause trouble" Nightlily said smacking her tail against FallenLeaves face.

"I like it here I feel like I belong" I said resting my head on my paws. Smokeheart gave me a half smirk and my ears went back.

"but I will keep my name I was always loyal to Windclan and now I will be loyal to you, forgotten warriors" I said.

Smokeheart smirked, "mmkay Princess" I turned to him, "that's not my name" I said. "that's what I'm gonna call you" he said. I rolled my eyes.

"Love at first sight" Fallenleaves exclaimed. "What, no" we exclaimed.

Nightlily smacked Fallenleaves with her black tail. "oww" Fallenleaves moaned then flopped down "now you have to fix my wound" he said smirking. "You're fine" Nightlily said laughing.

Smokeheart said "yea and were the ones flirting" Sarcasm dripping off his voice. I smiled at him. He smiled back then I realized something, I was being myself instantly the walls around my heart reappeared.

"Well Whitewing missed you a lot, Lionblaze missed you a little bit" I said resting my head on my paws. "Really" Smokeheart said surprise in his voice. "Y-Yea" I said and I began to drift unconscious the simple act of standing and talking had left me tired.

_**Hello, I decided at the last moment to put Heather X Breeze in this. Anyway So Breezepelt has a heart! Yay. Anyway I should update soon –Leopardfang **_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

NIGHTCLOUD

Slowly the wind ruffled my black fur. My eyes looked towards the sky where the stars glittered in the night sky. Then I saw movement in the corner of my eye. I instantly turned and when I saw it was Smokeheart relaxed. His eyes matched perfectly against the sky but his sleek gray pelt stood out against the snow, thought now as much as mine.

I was standing on a high cliff that stood was far from the clans and the tunnels. I had decided to go exploring and had found it.

"I'll admit I didn't expect to find you here" he chuckled. I tilted my head in confusion then realized what I had done and flicked my tail in embarrassment. I wondered how this cat could make me let my guard down so easily.

"I come here to think" Smokeheart explained, "I have since I was an apprentice"

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to intrude" I said taking a step back remembering all those times Crowfeather shoved me away when I tried being anywhere near him.

"Nonsense, we can share it just don't tell anyone else." He said then if realizing that would mean he would be alone with a she-cat he stiffened his eyes widening and started talking rapidly. "I didn't mean that I didn't think I-" he said I cut him off my putting my tail over his mouth. He coughed and I giggled.

Before I knew it we were both laughing. Rolling in the snow he said, "really Nightcloud" in a excited voice then ran dashing quickly. He had a head start but I was the faster one soon I caught up with him and slowed down ready to pounce.

"oof" he said when I landed on him burying him halfway in snow.

I laughed again and jumped of him. He jumped up and said, "well Princess you'll regret that" shaking off his pelt.

I never saw it coming. A small pawfull of snow hit my nose. I yelped and fell sneezing. He laughed, "have you never had a snowpaw fight" he said.

I shook my head. He looked very surprised but then taught me how to play- and I think he regretted it because it happened that I was great at this game. Soon we were covered in snow and laughing side by side laying on the ground looking at the stars.

My heart was beating fast and for once I was happy. I looked over to him to see that he looked peaceful his eyes reflecting the stars and his fur blowing with the sharp wind.

Our eyes locked. His deep blue eyes seemed to pull me in.

Then a yelp brought me back to the present. I ran towards the sound to see Lionblaze, Cloudtail, Brightheart, Dovewing, Sunstrike, Ashfoot, Heathertail and Breezepelt had surrounded Fallenleaves who had a scarlet puddle beneath him.

I ran and jumped in front of him and heard another snarl as Smokeheart did the same to his back. Nightlily appeared then jumping beside Fallenleaves.

"Mother" a voice said I looked to see Breezepelt.

"Hello Breezy" I said a smile on my face, "I missed you"

"How about we leave peacefully" Smokeheart said, "there is no need to fight"

"Ashfur?" Cloudtail asked.

"I was once Ashfur of Thunderclan but now I am Smokeheart of the fallen" Smokeheart answered.

"Nightcloud?" a voice asked. I saw that it was Sunstrike..

"I was once a Windclan warrior but now I am Fallen warrior" I answered.

"Hollyleaf?" Lionblaze asked stepping forward.

"I was once Hollyleaf of Thunderclan, but now I am the warrior Nightlily of the Fallen" She responded.

"I'm Fallenleaves a warrior of the fallen" Fallenleaves croaked.

" I grant you passage to your camp" Cloudtail said. I nodded a thanks and we left, Smokeheart and I carrying Fallenleaves while Hollyleaf ran ahead to get cobwebs.

Soon Fallenleaves had been treated and Nightlily said he would be fine. I sighed in relief, glad he was alright I had found that these cats had been more like family than my actual family. I had finally opened up my heart and now I just hoped that it wouldn't be broken again.

_**Hey sorry that it took so long to update. I should only have a couple more chapters in this story but am making a sequel which should be explained more next time I update**_**. -**_**Leopardfang**_


	5. Chapter 4

**Nightcloud**

I looked around to see that I was in a large clearing. Vivid green short grass under my pitch black paws. A full moon shone in the darkness. I turned to see that a slowly rushing river that reflected the stars was off to one side. Tall trees with vivid green leaves stood to the opposite side, Branches snaking off soft brown trunks.

It was so beautiful, but on instinct I was tense my instincts screaming '_Unfamiliar territory'_

Then a beautiful she-cat stepped out. Her light grey pelt was snaked with silver tabby stripes and her eyes were bright blue that sparkled like the stream behind her.

"Hello Nightcloud, my name is Silverstream" she said her soft voice carrying across the clearing, "and this is my daughter Feathertail"

The cat that stood by her side was a shining silver color with light gray tabby stripes that snaked across her fur. Her eyes were a dark blue that shone with intelligence. A bushy tail wrapped around her silver paws.

I then shifted my fiery gaze back to Silverstream.

"Where am I?" I asked her. My paws still itching with the feeling of vulnerability as my odds didn't look good- two strong healthy she-cats against one in unfamiliar territory.

They had began to fade but their voices never waved as their soft, but strong words cut the air.

"_Night, Smoke, Lily, and Leaves will brand together, _

_Through Fire and Ice, _

_Through Blood and Bruises, _

_Through Dead hearts and Cold hearts,_

_To complete the ultimate task,_

_To complete the Fallen,_

_To complete the Fifth"_

I jolted awake my heart slamming against my chest and my breathing ragged.

The leaf green eyes of Night_lily_,

The bright green eyes of Fallen_leaves_,

The sky blue eyes of _Smoke_heart,

Meet the amber eyes of _Night_cloud.

"I think I just got a prophecy from Starclan" I said quietly.

My eyes looking into Smokeheart's. For some reason all I could think was, '_Oh my god he's like an inch away from my face'_

For he was, his concerned dark blue eyes locking into my eyes and his perfect features laid out in perfect clarity.

Fallenleaves voice brought me back to reality. "I tell you, they'd make a perfect couple"

I jolted backward away from Smokeheart blushing madly under my black fur as my tail twitched like it did when I was embarrassed.

My gaze shifted to the left.

Nightlily was looking depressed instead of her normal carefree self. I quelled her sadness with six words

"A prophecy about _all _of us"

_**I am really sorry that I hadn't updated in so long but I Do Have A Life. I know it's hard to believe but I am very busy with School and Soccer and a vacation… and I have 5 stories going at once so don't be mad. *Puppy dog eyes* Anyway this is the last real chapter. The prophecy will be for the next story in this series which I will explain in the next update-Leopardfang**_


	6. Sequels and Spinoffs

**Nightcloud's Quest **_(Second in the Nightcloud series)_

Nightcloud has become close friends with Smokeheart, Nightlily, and Fallenleaves. She is still puzzling over the mysterious prophecy Silverstream and Feathertail gave her, when a distressed Squirrelflight arrives and Nightcloud realizes Smokeheart might mean more to her than she had previously thought…

**Breezepelt's Demons **_(spinoff of the Nightcloud's series)_

Breezepelt is broken after the unfortunate accident of his Mother's death and when a beautiful she-cat comforts him at his lowest point, no questions asked, he finds that maybe he has been blind- maybe there is a beautiful she-cat meant for him…

_**So the next book is called 'Nightcloud's quest' and is coming out as soon as I finish typing it along. Also a spinoff of this series called 'Breezepelt's demons.' Will be out soon. This will be the last update for this story- but the sequel will pick up where this story left off.**_


End file.
